Friendship
by daisyduke80
Summary: I am a fan of the show, but this is based on the movie. What if Resse Feldman took Hutch hostage at the fundraiser? Would Starsky get to him? No slash. Little fluff. R&R! Complete!


1

**Friendship**

Starsky sat in the hard uncomfortable plastic chair. He was sitting next to Hutch's hospital bed. Hutch was unconscious and had a bandage on his left temple. He also had an IV in his left hand. Starsky just sat there watching his partner. He let his mind wander back to what happened earlier that day, that made Hutch end up in the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been under cover at Resse Feldman's fundraiser, where he was actually selling cocaine.

"You screwed up once already Starsky," Resse stated.

"Like you said Feldman everyone deserves a second chance," Starsky informed.

Starsky shot the trunk of the car several times. It popped open.

"Well what have we here?" Hutch asked out loud, "look familiar? Some cocaine."

Hutch took a bag of it and walked to the edge of the stage.

"Captain Dobey I suggest you take this to the lab and get it analyzed this time," Hutch stated.

All of a sudden, Resse pulled out a gun and grabbed Hutch. He put the gun to Hutch's neck.

"Hutch!" Starsky yelled as he readied his own gun on Resse.

"Put it down or I'm gonna kill your friend right here!" Resse yelled, "do it now! Put it down!"

Hutch grunted in pain as Resse pulled harder on his arms.

"Hutch I got a clear shot, but I need your permission," Starsky informed.

"No! Starsky don't," Hutch warned.

"Hutch I'm telling you I can do this just move your head to the left," Starsky stated.

"No can do partner you don't have my permission. I can't give it to you," Hutch made known.

"Your nuts are mine Feldman," Starsky stated.

"No they're not!" Hutch yelled, "your nuts are yours. Your nuts are yours. Starsky listen to me. I don't wanna die and I'm not giving you my permission. Please put it down. Just put it down."

"Alright. Your right it was too close," Starsky stated as he reluctantly put his gun down.

"Oh thank God," Hutch whispered.

"Alright. Now everyone just stay where you are," Resse stated.

"Let Hutch go," Starsky demanded.

"Can't do that. He's coming with us. A little insurance," Resse smiled, "don't anyone try to follow us, or I swear I will kill this cop."

Starsky watched as Resse and Kevin walked out. Hutch with them. When Starsky knew it was safe, he picked up his gun and ran outside. He made it just in time to see Resse ride off with the money. Kevin and Hutch in the backseat. Starsky got in his car and followed them.

"Resse that one cop is following us," Kevin made known.

"Well, teach him a lesson!" Resse yelled.

Kevin leaned out the window and started shooting. Starsky decked and swerved trying to avoid the bullets. Hutch grabbed at Kevin.

"Stop!" Hutch yelled trying to get the gun.

Kevin finally turned around and hit Hutch on the head with the gun. Hutch fell back against the seat unconscious. His temple started bleeding slowly. Kevin went back to shooting at Starsky. Soon he ran out of bullets.

"Resse I'm out of bullets and he is still back there!" Kevin yelled.

"Use mine," Resse stated handing him his gun.

Kevin started shooting again, but he still didn't hit Starsky. When they arrived at the docks, that was when Resse lost Starsky. They stopped at Resse's yacht.

"Kevin grab the cop and put him on the boat. Then find some rope and tie him up," Resse ordered.

Kevin grabbed Hutch and took him inside the yacht. He laid Hutch on the couch and tied his hands and feet. He took a handkerchief and tied it around his mouth to gag him. When he went back up on deck, he saw Resse lying on the ground and a lean black man standing over him with a golf club. The man turned around.

"Now where is Hutch?" he asked.

Huggy had found Starsky and Starsky told him that Resse had Hutch. Huggy knew exactly where to go.

"He's in there," Kevin informed pointing to the little room. Just then, Starsky came down the stairs of the yacht.

"Where is Hutch?" he asked.

"In there," Huggy stated.

Starsky went into the room. He rushed over to Hutch and untied him and took the gag off.

"Hutch wake up buddy," Starsky pleaded patting Hutch's cheek lightly.

Hutch didn't budge. It was then that Starsky saw the blood. Starsky slid one arm under Hutch's shoulders and the other under his knees and picked him up. He saw that back-up had already arrived so he took Hutch to his car and drove off to the hospital. After waiting an hour and half, Starsky learned that Hutch had a slight concussion and the cut he had required no stitches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Starsky sat here with his partner. It worried Starsky that Hutch wasn't awake yet. He has been sitting here for at least two hours and Hutch hadn't stirred at all. Starsky leaned forward and gripped his hand lightly.

"Hutch will you wake up please?" Starsky pleaded.

Hutch didn't respond.

"Hutch please. You have worried me long enough, so wake up," Starsky stated.

Soon, Hutch's eyes started to flutter. Then opened.

"Starsky?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. I'm right here," Starsky whispered, "how do you feel?"

"Alright I guess. What happened?" Hutch asked.

"Resse Feldman took you with him at the fundraiser. I guess he knocked you out," Starsky explained.

"Probably my big mouth," Hutch smiled.

"Probably," Starsky smiled, "I'm going to get the doctor. I'll be back."

Starsky went and found the doctor. After the doctor examined Hutch, he turned to Starsky.

"I think your partner is going to be fine," the doctor informed, "he should stay off his feet for a few days and when he leaves I will give him some pain killers to take with him."

"When can he go home?" Starsky asked.

"Well I did want to keep him here, but you may take him now if you like," the doctor stated.

An hour later, Starsky pulled up in front of his house. Hutch was going to stay with Starsky until he was better. At first Hutch disagreed but Starsky insisted. Starsky led Hutch to the bedroom.

"Here. You can sleep here," Starsky stated helping Hutch lay on the bed.

"You sure you don't mind?" Hutch asked.

"Of course I don't mind," Starsky smiled.

"Hey Starsky? Thanks. For saving my life," Hutch whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Starsky smiled and went to the living room to sleep on the couch.


End file.
